User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ /Archive 11/ ---- HI I had mostly intended to check up on wikia for some reez and found meself participating in the freestyle contest and stuff (for which my entry is here I'm pretty proud of it) and I'm doing super well! As far as well can go while my exams are two weeks away I guess. Any who, it was really nice to hear from someone, especially you, when I just made a coupla edits. I do hope stuff's good with you, too. I won't be around much of course, but now that I'm getting blown away with every distraction I find, I'm not so sure. >_> Also, I have better knock knock jokes now. --Knock Knock (talk) Want in? Ok I realize I asked you in the beginning however, although I haven't gotten a response from Cyanwrites yet, Underscorre and I agree we need one - two more panel judges. I am officially inviting you. Would you like to be on the panel? Blacknumber1 (talk) 13:37, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey, You recently deleted my latest upload for not meeting the criteria, which is fair enough. I did discover a few errord with punctuation and grammar that i believe I have remedies, is there anything else that needs doing? It's intended as a shortpasta/micrpasta Cheers, there's a lot of stuff to remember and I've only just started doing this. Ginger Bagels (talk) 14:32, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Advice on how to proceed Hey Empy, I've just deleted Has Anyone Seen my Son, as it bears a striking resemblance to this, which was posted on Reddit quite a bit earlier than the story was posted on this site. Could you advise me on how to punish the user who posted it? As you may be able to see from my talk page, I've misjudged this kind of thing in the past and don't want to slip up again. Hoping you're well, « [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] » 21:46, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :I've been looking through their contribs, and this thread seems to suggest they had no idea about the original story, so I think that you're right about them just not properly understanding how to credit the original author. [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 22:50, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello, My name is Clay and I wrote a short story called The Kindly Old Man. Could you please tell me why it was deleted? I'm new to this so I need tips and help if you are able. Thanks for your time. -Clay Yo. I noticed that you took down my creepypasta called "The Truth Behind Pac-Man". What is wrong with it? re Thanks Empy. As usual I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I tried to make a link but when I tested it it showed my Facebook info, which I didn't really want out there. So I just took the link down. Thanks for asking. oh yeah: HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:41, February 10, 2015 (UTC) New Critique LOL You HAVE to see my new critique at some point. Alstinson (talk) 06:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Would this get deleted if submitted? This is a CP that I wrote in the workshop. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:422091#2 I would like to know if this would get deleted if posted. No idea if you've seen this But Nick's requested that he be demoted for a few months. [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 20:11, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Can you tell me exactly why my creepypasta was deleted from the wiki?thank you Pjnave123 (talk) 21:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Questions And Concerns Hi, Empy. I have seen your warning(s) and I have a couple of different questions for you. First of all, I may have a different layout from you guys because I have a laptop. I bring this up because I still have to idea mow to add any sort of categories to pages in a single edit. I have to edit several times to get both the story and the catagories in there. I am pretty sure that if an uninformed admin saw this, they would think that I was edit-count inflating. If you have any sort of tutorial page about this, kindly direct me to such Second, I am slightly OCD and all the warnings on my page are bugging the crap out of me. I understand the point of warnings is to be read but I have read all recent warnings. Do I really have to just put up with this or is there some way to change this? Thirdly, How are you supposed to use the blog function? Is it like an actual blog or what? Fourthly, I have noticed an uptick in low quality pastas from the freestyle competition. Are we supposed to M4R these if they are really bad or do we leave them alone? If we are supposed to leave them alone, then you will sadly need to remove a M4R and Delete Now template from two recent pastas: School Lunch Lady and one other I forget the title of. Fifthly, How does the deletion process work? I have submitted some pastas to this site that have been deleted while Shapeshifter and other works of such poor quality remain. Are these merely unnoticed or is there is something I am missing. Sixth, How do you close threads on the Writers Workshop? I have about three to five threads that are in need of closure because they are so old. Seventh(and finally), What happens when you are banned? do you still have access to your account but are unable to post or edit, do you get locked out of yur account completely, or *gasp* the ENTIRE site? SOURCECODE01 (talk) 23:15, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello. Moments ago you deleted my short creepypasta 'School Dinner Lady" and I'm curious why. I know its not the greatest story on heaven and earth but I feel it does meet the mininum requirements for this wiki. Besides that, I wrote it for a creepypasta contest which has a time contraint. Your thoughts? King Hadas (talk) 23:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I can't argue with the grammatical and punctuation errors. Those are things I simply didn't notice but can easily be fixed. As for plot issues: "I grabbed a tray and began sliding it down the empty lunch bar, pretending to put food on it." Why is he doing this again if not to only set up the shadowy figure's actions? You shift in time without really dealing with consequences. He's doing it because he has a childish fixation on being served school lunch. I believe I set this up in the first paragraph but I suppose I could have gone into slightly more detail. "I wouldn't see the sun again until four months later. Morris and Teddy were eating lunch when I appeared literally out of nowhere." A teenager has been missing for four months and there is no talk of missing person's cases and the parents resolve to send the protagonist to a boarding school without any real reason. (Also where was he for four months where no one else would come across him as you never discuss him being taken anywhere?) Additionally what are the friends doing all of his encounter with the lunch lady? They are in the vicinity and they were the last people to see him before he vanished. The fact that he literally reappeared out of nowhere and in the exact room he disappeared from implies that he was taken to another dimension. There's no talk of missing persons because that's not part of this story. The main character is the only perspective and he was elsewhere during this time. His parents send him to boarding school because he's been missing for four months and offers no explanation why. What do you do with your child in that situation? I thought a boarding school made sense. Maybe not the best parenting but it made sense. And his friends are busy messing around in the girl's locker room. I guess I could have emphasized certain details more but all in all I feel the story is coherent and I don't agree with it being deleted. King Hadas (talk) 00:49, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat Why is there no more chat? The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 02:59, February 11, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY K Ok, thank you :) The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 03:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Luke. Thanks! --Luke who? (talk) Just for Clarification Just to clarify, command would look like this for the first story of a series or are the brackets not needed? Same goes for the second story Haha and it looks like that question answered my question /x/ If a story says it's from /x/ should I tag it with the Reddit Pastas category? I've came across a couple that said that and wasn't sure. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 01:17, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Asking a question Hi. You recently deleted my Creepypasta submission- "Don't go out with strangers". What could I have done so that it didn't get deleted? DJH2036 (talk) 04:53, February 12, 2015 (UTC)DJH2036 Clear case of plaugurism Hi, Empy. I have found a blatant case of plagurism of the pasta "Masterpiece." The person reposted it with the title changes to 5:00 a.m. Here is the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/5_a.m Also, I am apparently using the beta VisualEditor so if this erases your talk page, I am SO sorry. SOURCECODE01 (talk) 17:04, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Page has been deleted. To be honest, I don't see much point in taking action against the poster - - since s/he hasn't logged in for almost a year anyway, although feel free to ban them if you feel otherwise, Emp. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:14, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I've taken a quick look through their contributions, and there only seemed to be one other - Bitten, which I've redirected to the page it was duplicated from. Dibbuk does turn up some results which come from before the wiki was created, but it appears to be an urban-legend type thing, according to Wikipedia, so I haven't taken any action. Other than that I couldn't find anything, but it is possible I've missed something. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:17, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::As a heads-up, Under, you can block the user yourself. No need to consult a crat about this. Mystreve (talk) 18:30, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've had trouble in the past on deciding what is and what isn't plagiarism (see User talk:Underscorre/Archive 2), so I'm just trying to ensure I don't issue an unfair ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:43, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::A ripped-off story is a ripped-off story. But, that's fine. If you needed a second opinion, I understand. Mystreve (talk) 18:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) What's Up? Hey Empy! How are you doing? So I sent my Creepypasta to a couple of other people for peer review. So far, I haven't heard back from them yet. The only thing i know is that one of the people i sent it to replied back to me saying that they got the email. Hopefully they can send me a review of the pasta as soon as possible but hey everybody's schedule is different and some people may be busier than others. I'm still looking for ideas for Chapter 5 by the way. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:29, February 12, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:29, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Premise" message I can try and send the pasta through Pastebin but i will need a link to the site or location in order to do that. If there's another method that will work best for you then tell me and i will send the pasta there. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Pastebin link" message Ah thanks! Though i'm worried that other people besides me and you might see the pasta and it may spoil it for people who were waiting to read the pasta. Nevertheless, i'll give it a try. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 23:07, February 12, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 23:07, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Grandmaster I can't believe you even ninja while you eat! You will rue the day! Thanks for the template though : ) Jay Ten (talk) 02:05, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I want to know why The Special One was deleted. It was better then a lot of the stories on here. I do not see the problem with it. Look dude, u should relax, maybe get laid sometime, like, why should I not comment? Y u no get laid?scott adkins 12:46, February 13, 2015 (UTC) proudly, scottadkins Ah, okay, sorry for being rude earlier I Sent The Story To Pastebin Ok. I took your advice and put the story on Pastebin. Here i'll link it to you so you don't have to spend much time looking for it. This is it: http://pastebin.com/y0NCZ1uP Hope that link works for you. If not, I'll try and send another message to you with JUST the link and not a whole lot of other text. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 20:30, February 13, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 20:30, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Blog Comment There was no reason to delete my blog comment, you could have simply replied to it saying that you had removed it. Also check the admins place on the Category:Content thread. Shining-Armor (talk) 21:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Can you? Can you please remove the notification off of my profile please? It is not something one would want everyone to see, is it? I have read it enough and yes, it is visible by anyone. Please just blank it out already. Lorgerthar (talk) 22:37, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Whoops Sorry about the thing with the red text. I keep forgetting that wikitext is parsed in the blog previews. I have no problem with you moving it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:51, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Sad Noises TRAVEES I MISS YOU [[User:Spicy Squirrelz| ~I LUV U DAWG~ ]] 00:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) : I have been well. Rather depressed lately. I missed you tho. : [[User:Spicy Squirrelz| ~I LUV U DAWG~ ]] ::: It's okay. The company of such a fine specimine such as yourself is always a mood up. semicolon closing parenthesis. (Oh god... now HE'S sad.) ::: [[User:Spicy Squirrelz| ~I LUV U DAWG~ ]] I Did It! Empy! You won't believe what just happened! I actually found a pasta WORSE that Douglas&Donald1! It's called "Lost at Disney". Why is it bad? Well here's my review of it (I also left this on the story page as well): WOW! Just... Wow! This gives Douglas&Donlad1 a run for its money! This is the kind of pasta you'd see on the Trollpasta wiki. Alright here are my main gripes with this pasta: 1. This story is nothing but a big ol' wall of text. I can see why the "No Wall of Text" rule is in place. Not only does this show extremely poor grammer skills, but it also makes it hard to read and see as well. Look, i'm not saying you should space EVERY SINGLE sentence like a paragraph. What I am saying is that every 5 sentences, make a paragraph. This will make it easier on your reader's eyes and will actually help them follow along with the story better. Which leads me to my next point. 2. I don't even know what the story is about. When I first looked at the title, I thought it was about a little kid getting lost in Disneyland and capturing the fear a little kid might feel being seperated in a big place like that. However, when I read the first part of the story, I thought it was going to be a Five Nights at Freddy's scenario where the animatronics come to life at night and try to attack somebody. As I kept reading (by the way, thank you for the headache Mr. Text Wall!) it switched to something different. If this was one of those "Anthology" stories, I could at least understand. If that was the idea however, I think there should be some sort of indication that it's numerous stories rolled into one. However, from what I understand of this, that doesn't seem to be the case. 3. The amount of grammatical errors. OH MY GOD! Where do I begin? I don't know because pretty much the whole story is nothing BUT these! Peer review, Word editing softwares, hell even GOOGLE should've been used to check for errors like these! If there were one or maybe a couple of minor spelling errors here, I could be a bit more lenient on this pasta's grammer but... Oh... God! This is just a mess! If I were an English teacher and a student handed in an assignment with THIS many grammatical errors in it, I'd probably do a couple of things. A) Have a heart attack. B) Turn into a raging fire goddess. C) Both A and B. Sorry if I seemed angry but... this story is just... UGH! I can't believe I actually found a story WORSE than Douglas&Donald1. At least with that story, I could understand and follow along with the plot ok! I can now understand why this story is up for deletion! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 03:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 03:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Something Interesting I just wanted to make sure you saw this. I just thought it was something you might want to see (or not). I googled it and it's true (well the name matches anyway). Jay Ten (talk) 02:37, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey, did u make Abandoned By Disney? If you did well done I love and hate it becuz its so creepy. I love creepy but I hate it. :DDDDXTwighLightZonex (talk) 18:08, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I would like to know why my story was deleted, I don't understand what was wrong with it, if it is too short I can easily add more to it, at least give me a copy so I can add on to it thank youscott adkins 02:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Please tell me exactly what was wrong with my story. I was in the midst of writing it and needed to break and next I check its gone. I look through story regulations and find nothing that was wrong with it (that I saw of course). I would like for you to be specific on what was wrong. Was the plot not consistent (it probably was)? Was there grammatical errors (also probably was)? I don't know any else that would have been wrong. Along with the fact I put non-existent categories in so that was probably the biggest thing. But anything other than that I need to know about? K. Thanks. Probably going to trash it anyways... But if I continue I'm going to up her age a bit. Most likely not going to continue though. But anyways thanks for clearing that up. Voting question Hey Trav, I know we are not allowed to nominate our own work, but if one of my stories is up for vote for PoTM, am I allowed to vote for it? Banningk1979 (talk) 16:37, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Polls" message Well good to hear. I thought the glitch happened because i divided by zero and triggered the blue screen of death! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:36, February 16, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:36, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Dysonater15 (talk) 17:37, February 16, 2015 (UTC)The Dysonater Problems Hello, for some reason, on the False Positive page http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:False_Positive, my signature is not working, and any templates show up when I try to post my appeal, and if you have time, after looking at these, can you see if my pasta actually has blacklisted themes. Thanks! --Love watching all of you scream, CrazyWords 19:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Hi, I would like to know why my pasta Moccus has been removed and if you can state the flaws and if there is any way it can be edited so i can post it again for others to enjoy..Thanks :) (Bish .whut (talk) 00:01, February 17, 2015 (UTC)) Hey, Looks like you deleted a story of mine after I left a poorly worded authors note at the end that made it seem unfinished. Truth was that was the end of the story, done, finito, in all of its underwhelming glory. I was just gauging a reaction to see if anyone was interested in seeing the follow-up that I was already working on (which is the same character but a different story/setting that just refers back to the first story in passing.) Sorry bout that. Damian Uninspired-Imaginings (talk) 22:38, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Check this I found The Baptism on tumblr-here. I added the credit template to credit Micah, but it was removed. Odd thing is, there was a picture in the original if you look, and the picture said By Micah Rodney, but it has since been removed as well. I'm guessing this is attempted plagiarism that got all mixed up. I just thought maybe you could sort it out. Jay Ten (talk) 23:44, February 17, 2015 (UTC) my bad on that sir (- -) I'm Confused I am here to ask a question. Why was my story deleted as soon as I submitted it? I read the quality rules but I am still unsure of what I did wrong. I'm kinda new to this, and I can't see what I didn't do rule wise. Please help me understand what I did so I can fix it. Thank you.Airia166 (talk) 03:00, February 18, 2015 (UTC)airia166 An apology for rule infrigment I was not aware tha editing the talkpage was against the rules but I checked and it is. I will be rereading the rules so I do not make any more mistakes. I apologize. I haven't been very active here at all. I just wanted to post this if its alright. King Gigabyte talk 04:59, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the clarification. I wasn't aware of the cliches in my story and how confusing it got at the end. I would make a better version of it now that I know but I think that is against the rules. Also, I sort of was introducing my character because I wanted to help the reader understand her past a little, but I see where you are coming from. I hope when I write another creepypasta that it isn't as bad as this..Airia166 (talk) 05:41, February 18, 2015 (UTC)airia166 Could you please explain why The Henderson Murderer is not up to par with your quality standards? King Irving (talk) 10:36, February 18, 2015 (UTC)King Irving Nevermind no Re-editing Here After reading the oc guide I think I won't re-edit it because I know it won't be a very good creepypasta even if I did. I just wanted to create a character, I guess I didn't choose a good way of going about it. Sorry to have wasted your time.Airia166 (talk) 22:33, February 18, 2015 (UTC)airia166 May I ask, Why? You probably get this a lot, I know, but I want to know why it was deleted so I can fix these mistakes. Yes, there were a few spelling errors, but I've fixed those with this pastebin. Sure, it might be violating example 21 of the Creepy Cliches, but honestly, it doesn't show any of the examples, just a picture of a distorted man, and it was opened up by clicking an icon. So, why was it actually deleted then if it doesn't violate most of the except maybe the no Cliche rule? The link is the pastebin of the pasta: Creepy Pasta with Spelling Errors fixed. Thanks and if you can, message me back. RioK9 (talk) 02:05, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Typo On this locked page, there is a part (Others... Spongebob cartoons, episodes of iCarly or whatever, those shows came long after I'd made my break with Sid, but the style was all too familiar.) that does not capitalise the first "B" in SpongeBob. Because this is how it should always be written, I'm asking you if you could please capitalise the first B. Thanks, TheGamingSponge 07:38, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you. I'll try not to rush it next time. Hey, I recently posted a creepypasta and it was deleted, from what I read, it didn't meet standards, it was called "Telephone" can you explain why it was deleted? Please and thank you RipTideGx2 (talk) 22:17, February 19, 2015 (UTC)RipTideGx2 Telephone You recently deleted my post "telephone" I understand that it wasn't the best story and that my iPad screws up capitalization and grammar, but I was just wondering why my post was deleted and what I can do in the future to improve it? Please respond and thanks for your time. RipTideGx2 (talk) 22:24, February 19, 2015 (UTC)RipTideGx2 Thanks, but one more question Thank you for taking time out of your day to explain why my stories were deleted, and giving me advice, I really appreciate this and will try harder in the future, but I have one more question. I was told that if I reupload my story I would be banned, cut could I change it up and make it better and then reupload it? Thank you for your time RipTideGx2 (talk) 22:43, February 19, 2015 (UTC)RipTideGx2 How to Play Alone I saw that this was disqualified for possible plagiarism. Has anyone found out if it was actually plagiarized? Just curious. Only A Lemon (talk) 23:17, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Question I promise to always be honest in my reviews, but is it breaking the rules if I try and be entertaining with it and treat it like a web show? And is it against this sites rules to advertise my blog on other sites? Sorry if the answers were obvious, I'm just not sure, thanks. Alstinson (talk) 19:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Error? I have tried multiple times to upload a new pasta that for the Creepypasta Freestyle Challenge, and every time I get an error that says, "The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook." I have uploaded 4 pastas before this one, and all of them were accepted the first time I submitted them. Do you know why this happens and if I can fix it? Thank you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:32, February 20, 2015 (UTC) How do i get rid of my creepypasta account?Containment breach (talk) 17:49, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Points? Hi i was wondering what the points are for? TheIrishFandomChick (talk) 21:19, February 21, 2015 (UTC)TheIrishFandomChick Points? Cont. Thank You! TheIrishFandomChick (talk) 21:25, February 21, 2015 (UTC)TheIrishFandomChick Thank you for clarification The story seemed fine, and I almost hated to mark it for review, as it was well written. Just wasn't sure if the Slenderman addition made it a Spinpasta or not. Thank you for clearing that up. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 00:03, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ? When you get time, I was wondering if you would remove my story from the WW. It says "removed" beside it, but it's still there for some reason. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 01:41, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ha, nice subject line. Yeah, it's gone now. Thanks. I also didn't know that about rollbacks still being able to see them. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:58, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Lol. And a mysterious bright bold link appears on the front page titled "From the man that brought you Princess Pete, I give you the new classic 'The Vomit Hound' by Jay 'How did he make it through middle school English' Ten" ::Jay Ten (talk) 02:21, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Ha, that does have a much better ring to it. I'll be sure to consult you for future self-deprecating titles. :::Jay Ten (talk) 02:32, February 22, 2015 (UTC) READ THIS!!!!! Hello, I just realized that you've deleted my poem, Preminition, and I now think it's time I need to talk to you guys about something. I've already got into some trouble with my other poem, XANANTIA, that was deleted a year ago and now I let that go, but now you've all crossed the line. Why does horror or chilling tales have to be such long stories in your perspective? To my side, chilling tales can come in any size even if it is just a poem. This poem was based on true events that occured this week including the sighting of the crows on Tuesday and my grandfather dying on Friday. Does a scary tale have to be long as a book? No, it doesn't at all. There are several short horror poems made by several famous writers including Piano by D.H. Lawrence or Acquainted with the Night ''by Robert Frost. Just look up some short horror poems and reply to me later. Thank you... -BloodyBlake44 Need some help Hey empty, I need some help on finding some writers workshop or something to improve my pastas. The last one was deleted by LOLSKELETONS, and do you have any advice? I'm fairly new to the 'creepypasta' thing. Clamber (talk) 04:13, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Empy, If you get the chance to check out my new short A Bad Night I'd appreciate some feedback. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 06:27, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Heyya Hey Empy, if and when you make the time, I'd love a review of my lengthy novella up on the WW. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:431180 Much appreciated if possible. Thanks in advance. K0R0M0 New story Hey Travis. I finished a story tonight that I rather like and I'm hoping you'll like it too. Go and read it when you get the chance. Walk Amongst the Living--GarbageFactory (talk) 09:18, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about blocking without warning first for RP. Maybe we should remove that from the commenting policy if we don't immediately ban? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:12, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :That makes sense. Have a good day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre''']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:18, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Interview It'd be easiest for me in text form I think, so maybe Skype Chat. I use the same name there, so whomever the interviewer is can try adding me to their contacts list. I should respond within 24 hours if my name was typed correctly.--Mikemacdee (talk) 23:57, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Blacklist What exactly does blacklisted mean? Does it mean not allowed? Or, does it mean that you just can't post it? Niteday (talk) 00:23, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if I'm bugging you or anything, but if you could tell me what reason the creepypasta I had made was deleted, I'd be greatful. Again, sorry if I'm bugging you at all. what is your profile picture? hitler? dawg Hop on SPWC, dawg (or skype) "The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 01:31, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I understand now. am staring. so I try to do better. well, this pasta was more of a joke. the more I think about it. there really weren't a point to this pasta. the grammar was very poor, I can agree on that. It make sense to have serious rules. because shit like sonic.exe can not be taken seriously. and it make it an embarrassment to creepy pasta. I just cant take creepy pasta seriously now a days. all of the popular one are dumb,and not scary Hello, can you please tell me why my first story was deleted? It would mean a lot because i can't see why it was deleted. Ok i see how you would see it to be one big block of words, but can you tell me how to indent so i can put in new paragraphs? and also you can post a story in parts? i was going to puplish them in parts since i was going to make it a long story. Thank you so much for telling me the reason why it got deleted, i will continue to use this site accordingly to my schedule. I may also post more in the near future. Hey there, About the pastas like BEN and Slenderman.. I don't know if i could tell you but.. About Ben, 2014 ago cleverbot is weird.. Nope, not "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" and not "You shouldn't have done that" replies from cleverbot.. and Cleverbot replies different.. Not normally.. I suppose i could ask permission of posting to cleverbot picture first, i might get banned. About Slenderman i got a video on school searching the whole building for ghosts with Dave, Kenneth and Dawn. I'm gonna show you the video if you want.. I think they are real.. Yet, in the video there was like a faceless man.. I hope you'd reply.. Creepypastagirl20003 (talk) 13:08, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Blog After I wrote and published a blog post, I realized the next day that I had accidentally disabled commenting. I think people had seen it when I posted it, but they weren't able to comment. Am I allowed to reblog this post? I would really appreciate comments on it, and I feel like there is no other way for it to recieve attention except for it to show up on the Wiki Activity. If you don't think I should reblog it that's fine, but I'm just wondering. The coolest lemon around (talk) 23:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) The title of the blog is Writing Tips. Thanks. The coolest lemon around (talk) 00:27, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Sucker Ha! You've found my one true weakness. "But Ma, they were callin' me a weenie!!" Jay Ten (talk) 04:00, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry about that too, and no, I'm not making them real and all but i understand. thank you Creepypastagirl20003 (talk) 09:33, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for the hint about the templates! , right? Atonal Anthem (talk) 21:55, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Nice to meet you! BTW, do you have any other accounts than this one? (DeviantART, Youtube, etc) HelenaScarlet (talk) 23:55, February 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE: Nice to meet you! Good. Well, I just wanted to contact you, due to the future creepypasta I am making, and once I am finishing it, I am going to get some creepypasta readers to tell me where the errors are and help me to fix it, then get some creepypasta admins (In other sites) to tell me more errors and to fix it even more, and once it gets accepted at the Writer's Workshop, I'll publish it to this wiki. That's my strategy. ^^lll